SPN Season 3 Redone
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: AU of the entire Third season. Part of the SPN Redone series. Copy/Pasted from the original script style it was first posted in. What if Hellboy's twin sister was sent to help the boys?
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural Redone:

Episode One: The Magnificent Seven:

Starring:

Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester

Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester

Jim Beaver as Bobby Singer

Summer Glau as Annie Broom

Katie Cassidy as Ruby

Fergie as Lust

Amber Benson as Prudence

Luke Goss as Courage/Prince Nuada

Jodelle Ferland as Hope

Ron Perlman as Hellboy

Selma Blair as Liz

Doug Jones as Abe Sapien

Anna Walton as Princess Nuala

-----------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is AU, so it may not necessarily go the way the actual episode did. Sam will be in, what counts as, a bi-sexual love triangle with Nuada and Annie.

AN 2: This is copy/pasted from the original script style posting I had on one of my forum sites.

-----------------------------------------------------------

(Opens to Dean and Sam, both reading a file that Bobby sent on a Hunter)

Dean: *shock*

Wait a damn...(looks at Sam then file, then back at Sam)...Hellboy's real?

Sam: *laughs*

Yes. (looks at the file) And it looks like the Hunter we're meeting is his sister.

(Sam lays his copy of the file on the table and looks at page)

Sam: *reads*

Anima-Lia Bruttenholm, adopted daughter of Professor Trevor Bruttenholm, Sister of Hellboy. Anima-Lia is nicknamed Annie Broom, which is on her ID with the government. She can 'assume' a human look, but when in demonic form, she looks more like a red version of Illyria from Angel but with long black horns. Her horns curve over the top of her head in a sort of protective way, which enables her to take blows to the top of her head without hurting herself.

(Dean looks at the picture of Annie, in 'human form', and seems a little wierded out. Sam rolls his eyes at his brother. Fades to Hellboy and Liz in Professor Broom's study.)

Hellboy: *whines*

But, sis...

(A demonic red female rolls her gold eyes at Hellboy.)

Anima-Lia:

I'm still going, Lex, Pop left me a letter saying to find them. Remember what Abe said about Dean?

(Hellboy thinks for a moment, then nods.)

Hellboy: *rubs forehead*

Is Nuada going with you, at least?

(Anima-Lia snorts and ignores the indignant look on said-male's face.)

Anima-Lia: *crosses arms over chest*

If I could get him to dress like a human, then maybe.

(Nuada glares death at Liz, Nuala and Anima-Lia when they look at him together. Hellboy laughs and Abe snickers behind his hand.)

Hellboy:

You are so fucked...

(Fades to black. Enter 'Back In Black' by AC/DC with opening credits, then fade to commerical.)

------------------------------------------------------------------

(fades to Sam, Dean, and Bobby, who are waiting for someone, but turn together when a BIG black SUV pulls up. A pregnant woman with short black hair gets out, hugging a tall and pale skinned brunette who got out after her.)

Liz:

Just be careful, Annie, you know your brother worries.

Anima-Lia: *snorts*

After he found out you were pregnant, his mother-henning got worse. Try apocolyptic proportions worse.

(Sam, Dean and Bobby look at each other in confusion and horror. Sam sees a flash of white and gold out of the corner of his eye.)

Nuada: *glares*

I do not see why we are helping the humans.

(Anima-Lia pats his cheek and snickers.)

Anima-Lia:

You're pouting, how cute.

Nuada: *glares more*

Princes do not pout.

(Liz pops Nuada upside his head gently enough that it wouldn't hurt Nuala.)

Liz:

Your sister said I could do that if you started the 'Princes do not' bullshit again. And you are helping the Hunters cause John asked the Professor for help YEARS ago.

Anima-Lia: *nods*

And Pop was totally with the regret that he hadn't before he died.

(Nuada turns when he hears Sam gasp.)

Nuada:

The humans are watching us.

(Liz and Anima-Lia turn to see Sam, Bobby and Dean. Nuada sees Dean almost leering at Anima-Lia and puts a possessive arm around her, noting Sam's almost crest-fallen look.)

Bobby: *disbelief*

Annie Broom? Baby girl, is that you?

(Anima-Lia snorts and releases her glamour, causing Dean and Sam to jump.)

Anima-Lia:

Duh.

(Fades to Anima-Lia watching Liz drive away before she steps away from the window, turning to the others.)

Dean:

Just what the hell are you two?

Anima-Lia: *looks at Nuada*

Should I give the shpeel?

(Nuada rolls his eyes, but nods anyways.)

Anima-Lia:

This shit...(she thumbs at Nuada)...can introduce himself.

Dean: *expectantly*

But you?

Anima-Lia:

I am a child of the Ogdru Jihad. I am Animialia, twin sister of Anung-Un-Rama, the Right Hand, now called Hellboy. (Then she smiles) But you can call me Annie Broom.

(fades to Anima-Lia still in demonic form, cleaning the Samaritan when Sam comes up behind her.)

Anima-Lia:

You ain't nearly as stealthy as you think, Stretch.

(Sam sighs before walking around Anima-Lia and sitting in front of her, recognizing the gun she was cleaning.)

Sam: *nods at the Samaritan*

Rumor was was that your brother wouldn't let thing out of his sight.

Anima-Lia: *snickers*

And the rumor is true. But when he found out that we would be dealing with the Seven Deadly Sins, he handed the damn thing to me and said that he was going to have Nuala go to the Troll Market, look for information or some shit...(she shrugs, sets the Samaritan aside, and looks up at Sam)...the Sins are scary shit, kid. On their own, they aren't that much of a fight for someone like me or my brother.

Sam: *cocks head*

What's he like?

Anima-Lia: *furrows brow*

Who?

Sam:

Hellboy.

(Anima-Lia laughs.)

Anima-Lia:

If I know my brother, you may be meeting him soon anyways. But to me...(she sighs)...To me, Lex has always hovered, even when we were little, cause I was so much tinier than he was. I was more...(she gestures for a moment)...fragile, more human.

(Then Anima-Lia has a thought.)

Anima-Lia:

We're going to have to make sure that Lust doesn't corner your brother.

Sam: *nods*

Definitely.

(Fades to the Seven Sins)

Pride: *growls*

Fuck...

(Lust cocks her head)

Lust:

What?

Pride:

Animialia and the Silverlance are involved. Seems they met up with Sam and Dean.

(Fades to black.)

(fades to the Sins standing outside of the house.)

Sam: *calls back to the others*

They're out there.

(Sam hears the Samaritan cocked behind him, then turns to see a determined Anima-Lia.)

Anima-Lia: *grimly*

It's showtime.

(Flash to the Sins getting in the house. Sam, Dean, and Anima-Lia are all upstairs, while Nuada is with Bobby downstairs.)

Bobby:

So...

(Nuada looks up at the man with a raised brow.)

Bobby:

Why do you wear all that? It's gotta be heavy.

Nuada:

I wear it so that it protects my twin as well

(Bobby nodded in understanding, jumping when a knife went sailing past his head to embed itself in the forehead of one of the Sins.)

Bobby: *impressed*

Damn...

(Upstairs, Sam and Anima-Lia stood in front of a door a few rooms down from where Dean was looking around. Lust passed by Nuada and Bobby unnoticed. As she walked up the stairs, Sam and Anima-Lia were too busy talking to notice her coming.)

Anima-Lia: *snorts*

I think Hellboy trumps Dean on the overprotective shit-head brother sweepstakes.

(But they definitely noticed her when the skin of her arm brushed theirs as she passed them).

Pride:

Well, well, well...

(The Sin looks at Nuada.)

Pride:

If it isn't the Silverlance. *crosses his arms* I am surprised that you are not upstairs right now.

Nuada: *looks at Pride with a raised brow*

And why is that?

(He tilts his head, as if he hears something from upstairs.)

Nuada:

Because of Anima and Sam?

(Pride looks surprised. Then an ominous click is heard behind Pride's head. Nuada lifts his head to see Hellboy.)

Nuada: *smiles*

Plus...*chuckles*...my sister is scarier than you.

(Nuada closes his eyes, but doesn't flinch when Hellboy blows Pride's head off. Nuada opens his eyes and flicks a piece of brain matter off his nose.)

Nuada:

Ew..

(Hellboy snorts, then looks around as if looking for his sister.)

Bobby:

She's upstairs with Sam.

(Hellboy moves to go upstairs but Liz stops him with a hand on his shoulder.)

Liz:

They were affected by one of the Sins. Let them just ride it out, Red.

(Hellboy grumbles and goes to help Abe and the others with the rest of the Sins. Fades to each of the Sins being 'vanquished' by their exact opposite until the very last is gone. Flashes very quickly to Sam and Annie before flashing to a close-up of Nuada, who smirks.)

Dean: *grumbles inaudibly to self*

stupid brothers...

(Dean walks out the door, probably going to the impala, just as Anima-Lia and Sam come downstairs. Sam blushes at the knowing look they get from Abe and Nuada, Liz snickering behind her hand and Hellboy grumbles and continues cleaning his gun. Fades to Anima and Sam outside, at the Impala.)

Anima-Lia: *chuckles*

There ya go. *hands him back his cellphone* Got Manning's office number, my personal number, Myers' cell, Liz's cell and my brother's room number. Oh and I put a number for Johan on there too. If you need an Ecto-Plasty expert, that is.

(Anima-Lia nervously tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. Sam smiles at her and chuckles. Dean watches from by the trunk as Sam gives Anima-Lia a kiss goodbye. Sam goes to the passenger side and gets in the impala, watching Anima-Lia as she heads over to the black SUV with Liz.)

Dean: *sighs*

Damn, Samantha, you got it bad.

(Sam glares at Dean before rolling his eyes. Fades to end credits.)


	2. How Lust Affected Sam and Annie Scene

All she had to do was brush by them both, Lust's skin brushing against some bare part of Sam and Annie. The duo gasped deeply before whimpering softly. As Lust walked further down the hallway, towards Dean, Sam and Annie stumbled into a room, attached at the mouth, their hands roaming each other's bodies.

"Sam..." Annie groaned against Sam's soft mouth.

Sam ran his hands down Annie's side, his fingers brushing against soft, warm red skin until he reached her ass, squeezing them and lifting her up. Annie wrapped her long legs around Sam's slender hips. Sam held one arm around her waist, holding her up while he used his other hand to blindly remove Annie's shoes. Sam broke the kiss for a moment, running his tongue across Annie's bottom lip before kissing her once more, pressing her against a wall. The hand that removed Annie's shoes came up to grip her hips, Sam rocking against her. Annie groaned softly, feeling Sam hard against her, so she rocked her hips toward his, her tongue rubbing against his. Sam groaned when Annie began to rock with him, part of him screaming for them to stop, but that animalistic instinct of his brain kept chanting for him to take her. Annie's legs tightened around Sam's hips, rocking her own into his rather pointedly.

"Annie..." Sam groaned against her lips.

"Sammy...please..." Annie said to him, her breath coming in gasps.

Annie loved the taste of the human that currently had his tongue down her throat. The animal in Sam, that demonic little piece of him left by Azazel, could smell how wet that Annie was getting. Sam gripped her hip with one hand, but not before lifting her up higher. His mouth drifted down her neck, his free hand drifting between them to the zipper of her leather pants. Sam fisted his other hand in her hair, Annie being held up by his body pressing hers into the wall. Sam gently pulled on her hair to lean her head back, exposing the long column of her neck. Annie groaned Sam's name when his soft lips attached to the heated red skin of her neck. She gripped at his shoulders, groaning when he bit down gently on her throat. Sam's free hand slipped into her pants after he got the zipper down, to feel that she wasn't wearing panties and to feel how hot this was getting her. Everyone downstairs, demon and otherwise, stopped in their tracks when they heard an almost pained roar from upstairs. Nuada had a smug look on his face, like he knew what the sound meant.

But upstairs, Sam had his long middle finger in Annie to the hilt, his thumb on her clit. Annie's nails dug into Sam's shoulders, not even breaking the skin...which was a miracle.

"Say it, Annie," Sam growled into her ear, "tell me what you want..."

Annie's eyes snapped open, glowing pure red, then she growled out, "You damn well know what I want, Sam."

Sam smirked at her, his eyes glowing pure black, "I want to hear you say it, my beautiful Annie."

Annie growled in frustration. Sam kissed her once more, but softly this time, so softly that it made Annie whimper. Sam pulled his middle finger out of Annie and made a show of licking it clean. Annie hissed softly, revealing petite fangs, before she buried her hands into his hair, tugged him to her and kissed him hard.

"You, Sam, always you..."

In the wink of an eye, Annie's pants and top were gone and Sam finally had the beautiful demon naked in his arms.

"So beautiful," Sam whispered in her ear before setting her down on her feet.

Annie just watched Sam as he stared at her body, her tail swinging nervously behind her. Sam was amazed by how the red of Annie's skin blended into the pale human pink, making her look like a special effects and makeup artist's wet dream. The smirk overtook Sam's face once more and he pulled Annie into him, kissing her hungrily before breaking the kiss. He picked her up and walked over to the bed that was in the room, laying her down on it before shucking his shirt. He crawled on to the bed, crawling up Annie's body before leaning forward and kissing her once more. Annie's slim red fingers wound their way into Sam's hair once more, holding on to him as he kissed along her jaw. He braced his weight on one hand by her head, the other snaking down to splay over the warm, soft skin of her stomach. Her eyes fluttered when Sam's fingertips drifted over her skin with feather light touches.

Annie's tail squirmed nervously, the tip of it tapping Sam's calf lightly. Sam lay gently between Annie's legs, his face buried into her neck as he licked and nibbled and teased the soft red flesh.

"Sam..." She choked out, pressing her hips insistantly upward toward his.

Annie's hands drifted over his shoulders and down his back, splaying at his lower back for a moment before she teased the sensitive skin at the waistband with long manicured nails. Sam groaned into her neck before biting down gently. Her fingers dipped under the waistband to find he wasn't wearing underwear, opting to cup the firm cheeks of his ass. His hips rocked forward on reflex and Annie whimpered softly in his ear. Sam fumbled slightly with the zipper of his jeans, actually letting out a whimpering moan when Annie's well manicured hand slipped in and gripped him gently. Sam pulled her hand off him so that he could kick off his shoes and jeans, then returned to his place above her.

"Oh goddess..."

Sam slid into Annie in one slow slide, his weight braced on his elbows, their fingers woven together as he rocked into her at a slow and teasing pace.


	3. Baby Mamas Vision

[i]Sam woke to someone jumping on the bed. He opened his eyes to see twin boys, that some part of him registered as Hellboy and Liz's boys.

"Come on, Uncle Sam," one boy, Johnny, sat next to him.

"Auntie Annie's waiting for us in grandpa Trevor's study by Uncle Abe's tank," the other boy, Trevor, sat on his other side.

Sam sat up on his elbows, "Why don't you boys go check on your cousins, okay?"

The twins nodded before getting off the bed, after giving their uncle a kiss on the cheek each. Sam laid back down for a moment, running a hand over his face before he sighed heavily. He and Annie had been bonded almost a decade ago and they had two girls, Mary and Jessica, and two boys, Dean and Bobby. Mary was the eldest at eight years old, Jessica and Dean were twins and 7 years old, and little Bobby was 4.

"Hey, love."

Sam sat up to see Nuada poking his head in the door. Oh, and he was also bonded to Prince Nuada Silverlance. Sam also had kids with Nuada too. Triplet girls: Brigid, Alonna, and Sienna. The girls were six and a half. When Sam had found out that Nuada was pregnant, through his sister Nuala, he actually fainted. Nuada came into the room and sat on the bed next to him. Nuada was carrying twin boys this time. Nuala got to choose the names this time and she chose Irin and Kirian. Sam tucked a few strands of white gold hair behind a pointed ear and kissed Nuada softly. Sam splayed his hand over Nuada's swollen belly and smiled.

"The boys said that Annie was waiting at Abe's tank?"

Nuada nodded and chuckled, "It's your mother's birthday, remember? And Abe found a particular mixture that would make the spirit summoning candles work. He and Nuala finished the candles yesterday. Annie thought that your mother would want to meet your children."

Sam kissed Nuada again before getting out of bed and slipping his pajama pants on. He turned to see Nuada staring at himself rather pensievely in the full length mirror, so he walked out behind him and wrapped his arms around his Elven mate, just above his belly. He kissed Nuada's temple and leaned his head against his husband's.

"You're brooding again," Sam said softly.

Nuada sighed, "I want to say that I am used to this," he gestured to his belly in the reflection.

Sam stroked the swollen belly, "It's just your second pregnancy, Nuada. Look at Annie, she's on her fourth and you're both due at the same time. Within a couple days of each other, even."

Sam managed to drag Nuada away from the mirror, Johnny, Trevor, Mary, Jessica, Dean, Bobby, Brigid, Alonna and Sienna were waiting for them. The triplets took Nuada's hand, dragging him slowly down the hallway toward Professor Broom's study. Sam scooped up Bobby, who buried his face into his father's shoulder. Johnny held Mary and Jessica's hands, one on either side of him. And a sleepy Dean was leaning on Trevor. The family walked their way to the study, the kids, minus little Bobby, running to greet their parents; Liz and Hellboy for Johnny and Trevor, and Annie and Nuada for Mary, Jessica and Dean. Sam kissed his pregnant spouses and passed Bobby to Nuala.[/i]


End file.
